


When I’m Feeling Weak ( And My Pain Walks Down a One Way Street )

by totallykawaii



Series: Nights Like These [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Asexual Character, Coming Out, M/M, Nekoma, Pansexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Relationships, Shiratorizawa, Trans Male Character, Ushijima Is Way Too Blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kenma meets the Shiratorizawa team and cries.





	When I’m Feeling Weak ( And My Pain Walks Down a One Way Street )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive too!!! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you**  
**And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

**\-- Wicked Game, Chris Isaak**

 

Kenma hated Ushijima with a passion. He had no idea why he had agreed to go with Kuroo. Maybe it was because he didn't trust Ushijima or that he didn't want Kuroo going alone to the headquarters of his ex and learning things that Kenma wanted to be let known later. 

"Kitten, you're tense."

Kenma blinked blearily as if waking from a deep sleep. In truth, he'd been drowning in his anxiety-ridden thoughts. He smiled softly at Kuroo and laced their fingers together. 

"I'm okay."

Kuroo looked at him and then back at the road. 

"Kitten--" 

Kenma squeezed Kuroo's hand gently, their way of telling each other when they needed to be left alone for a minute. Kuroo ran his long fingers through Kenma's ombre hair and left the topic alone. Kenma smiled and watched the trees pass. 

They finally reached the white and purple building that was the Shiratorizawa headquarters. Kuroo got out, and he went around to Kenma's side. His small lover was frozen, eyes wide as if watching a horror movie that only he could see. 

"Kitten? Kitten! Kenma!"

The shout that Kuroo had voiced snapped Kenma out of his trance. He got out and refused to meet his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Kenma," Kuroo said. 

Kenma pretended that the word hadn't been said and walked stiffly toward the entrance of the headquarters. Parked outside, in the most horrendous shade of purple that Kenma had ever seen, was a Hennessey Venom GT. Kuroo came up behind Kenma and sucked in a breath. 

"That's one of the fastest cars ever. It can go up to 270 miles per hour and its horsepower is 1,451! Plus, they're fucking expensive. Holy shit."

Kenma scoffed. 

"It's Ushijima after all. He doesn't settle for less."

Kuroo's eyes snapped over to read Kenma's face, suspicious at the familiarity of the tone. 

Just as he was about to question his boyfriend's relationship with the team's captain, the entrance opened. 

"KENMAAAA!"

A guy with red hair that was stretched out in a million directions was leaned against the door and grinning predatorily down at the smaller male. 

"Tendou."

The male laughed and drew Kenma into a [ forced ] hug. Kuroo didn't fail to notice the way that Kenma's shoulder's set. It meant he was uncomfortable. 

"Well, Tendou. Where's your master?"

Tendou's mouth twisted into a nasty scowl as he caught sight of Kuroo. Shiratorizawa hated the fact that they had lost to Kuroo, in their fastest car (at the time) also. 

Tendou's gaze fell back onto Kenma and he smiled slowly. 

"Are you hoping for a little reunion?"

Kenma resisted the urge to slap Tendou and pushed his way past him. He ignored the glare that Kuroo was currently burning into his back. 

The inside of the headquarters was white with stripes of purple on the walls. Kenma closed his eyes as an onslaught of memories flashed before him. 

"Kenma! Kenma!"

The tortured cry made his hazel eyes to snap open and focus on the direction in which it came from. A man with ash blonde hair stood at the doorway, bags in his arms as if he'd just come back from grocery shopping. The bags hit the floor as he launched himself towards Kenma. 

Kenma's face lit up as he smiled genuinely for the first time today. He hugged the slim figure as the man fell into his arms. 

"Hey, Semi."

Semi pulled away and cupped Kenma's face. Kuroo wasn't alarmed at their proximity because anyone could see that Semi only had motherly love towards Kenma. 

"Are you alright?"

Kenma nodded. Semi tucked a piece of hair that had fallen in front of Kenma's eyes. He said something else, much quieter so that no one could hear. 

"Fully," was all that Kuroo could make out. 

Semi smiled and hugged him. Finally, Ushijima came out. Kuroo saw Kenma visibly tense as the tall man got closer. 

"Kaori."

Kenma stepped away from Semi. Semi enveloped Kenma in one last hug and turned to get the dropped groceries. 

"U-Ushijima."

"How are you?"

To Kuroo it sounded sharp and bitter. To Kenma, it sounded like a threat. 

"I'm fine."

"Mmmm. Still a girl?"

The air was knocked from Kenma's lungs. Ushijima had thrown a hard punch and Kenma couldn't even get up. 

Tendou's laughter broke the thick silence. 

"Obviously! You can't change so easily, _Kaori_."

Kenma's name was said so mockingly, that it even hurt Kuroo, who didn't understand the differing names. They weren't saying---

"F-Fuck you!"

Kenma spun around and ran out the door. Ushijima followed him and then Kuroo realized. Ushijima was still in love with Kenma, and Tendou knew and hated Kenma because of that. He was a replacement. 

"USHIJIMA! TENDOU!"

Semi's yells brought the two men to attention. Semi's eyes were narrowed, his hands clutched into fists, almost ripping the bags into two. 

Tendou's mouth fell into a flat line. Semi glared and then turned to Kuroo.

"It's not my place to tell you the entire story, but I'll tell you this. He used to be Kaori before he was Kenma."

Semi gave him a look and then brushed angrily past Tendou and Ushijima. Tendou looked after him sadly. Kuroo pressed a hand to his forehead. 

"You're fucking pathetic."

With that, he turned and ran after his boyfriend. He needed to let Kenma know that it didn't matter to him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me I'm suffering as much as u are at Author-chan's hands
> 
> ~Editor-chan


End file.
